


A Forgotten Errand

by Commander



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, But with a lot of talking, F/M, Facial, Kaeloo has both sets of "parts" in this again, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fisting, i don't even know what i'm doing help me, porn (mostly) without plot, you all asked for this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander/pseuds/Commander
Summary: Kaeloo had an errand to run, but she got distracted by research of a decidedly kinky nature. Mr. Cat is definitely not going to pull her away from something like that. Here it is, the PWP BDSM Kaelat smut that you all apparently wanted lol
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Comments: 35
Kudos: 15





	A Forgotten Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to have made you all wait so long for this lol
> 
> This takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of "Open a New Door", but doesn't really reference much from that fic other than the fact that they're a couple and are living together in an apartment, so it can serve as a standalone fic as well.
> 
> I should probably note here, and not to get into too much personal/sexual detail about myself... but I'm actually fairly vanilla in real life. I mean I'm not a complete puritan, I have my kinks, but I'd say they're relatively tame lol. I did my best here, but sex in general is often hard enough for me to write anyway, so... keep all that in mind, I guess lol. Mr. Cat and Kaeloo are fun to write about regardless, but sexually even more so, and I did my best to keep them in character throughout, so hopefully the end result is something enjoyable! :) Thanks for reading!

Sometimes, there are circumstances in life that just surprise you.

And _this_ was definitely one of them. Kaeloo’s surprise at the circumstance in which she presently found herself was immense, but still not great enough to keep her wide, curious eyes off of her research.

Kaeloo spending an evening outside, at the park? Not surprising.

Kaeloo spending the time at the park by absolutely _ignoring_ the park and instead spending it with her nose buried into her cellphone? _Very_ surprising.

Even though enough had changed in her life these past few weeks that really nothing should have surprised her anymore, it was still totally bizarre that she was ignoring the great outdoors and remaining willingly chained to her cellphone. If the subject of her research had been any more mundane, in fact, she might have been overcome with just how nonsensical she was acting.

But right now, nothing nor nobody could distract Kaeloo from the world that was opening up to her with every downward flick on her phone screen.

Mr. Cat had some… fantasies, she knew. Fantasies that, as it was becoming more and more apparent, Kaeloo shared as well. At least to some degree. Although, as she continued to read more and more about sexual bondage and sadomasochism and kinks, she was becoming more and more sure that Mr. Cat’s degree—and even understanding, period—was probably about ten times higher than hers.

And this, therefore, was the reason for her dip into the more adult corners of the web that she could have never dared to visit before now. She desperately wanted to be as good for Mr. Cat as he wanted her to be.

After all, she reminded herself, everyone has to start _somewhere_. She had known barely a thing about sex when she declared to Mr. Cat that she wanted to have intercourse with him, and yet that had still gone amazingly well, despite her inexperience. This could be the same. Trying out new things was fun, after all.

Kaeloo’s cheeks flushed at the thought, but a smile accompanied her embarrassment. She never would have believed that she would include sexual kinks in that ideology, but, well… things _had_ changed. A lot.

And everything that she had read, while it made her blush, also made her excited. Excited to try this out. Both on the receiving end and the giving end.

A sudden crack of sticks underfoot of two children running by on the trail in front of her caused Kaeloo to jump a bit, her attention pulled from her phone for the first time in quite a while. Upon noticing how low the sun was, her startled look remained etched on her face as she hurriedly stood up. It seemed she’d been there far longer than she’d planned. And Mr. Cat had to be wondering where she was by now. He might be worried.

Almost tripping over her own feet in her haste, Kaeloo scuttled down the pathway that led towards her apartment, awkwardly shoving her cellphone into her messenger bag and breathing heavily, from both the exertion and her own nervousness. Maybe it would be best to do more research before embarking on these new sexual experiences. She still felt like she barely knew anything. Honestly, she’d probably _never_ know enough. It was foolish to think she could ever do this, right?

Except she was intrigued and excited and no amount of mental doubt could ever douse her desire to try, no matter her level of ineptitude.

But… that wasn’t a problem, right? Mr. Cat could help her. He could always help her. Especially with matters such as this. And Kaeloo’s face burned with an even fiercer blush as she doubled her strides back home, already knowing that the answer to that question was yes. And that in doing so, he was going to drive her crazy… in the best possible way.

Her face was still flush with both embarrassment and anticipation as she entered her apartment complex and ascended to the second floor, the fall of the sun through the window and against the stairs different from what she was used to, unmistakably driving home how long she’d been out. Usually she returned home right after getting out of class, but her little research detour had delayed her usual schedule.

At the second to last stair, she stopped suddenly, blinking with a sudden memory.

She hadn’t initially made that detour to the park to look up dirty websites. There was something she was planning to get at the store. But… what was it? Her mind had been so eager to think about just what she and Mr. Cat could do with each other that those thoughts had apparently pushed all others out of reach.

She sighed lightly to herself. Sex was so distracting. Even when she wasn’t actually having sex… even just thinking about sex was enough to completely derail her mind.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside with unsure footsteps. “Mr. Cat? Did I say anything this morning about needing to get something after my class today?”

Mr. Cat was seated on the loveseat in front of the TV, watching something noisy. “Yeah, why?”

“Urm… do you remember what it was?”

“Not really, I was still half asleep when you left.”

“Darn, I can’t remember what it was either!”

Mr. Cat raised a quizzical eyebrow in her direction. “You’re home two hours later than you usually are. Are you trying to tell me that you’ve just been wandering around town for that long trying to remember what you were planning to get?”

“Uh… well, actually…” Kaeloo’s blush was back in full force. “N-no, I wasn’t, I actually completely forgot about the errand entirely until just now. I was at the park, doing, um, research…”

“Research you couldn’t have done here at home? You left me pining away for your presence,” Mr. Cat said, turning the TV off and smirking at her playfully.

“Oh, you obviously managed fine,” Kaeloo countered. “Besides, I didn’t want you distracting me. If you were there with me I know we would have just gone at it before I’d fully taken everything in, and…” She grinned nervously, sitting down next to him on the loveseat. “I really want to get this right, you know! I want to sexually please you in the way you really want.”

“Ah… this is promising,” Mr. Cat said, his grin growing even wider. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, almost teasingly, one hand stroking the side of her face. “Would you like to demonstrate to me what you’ve learned?”

“W-well, first of all, before we start…” Despite herself, Kaeloo found herself letting their next kiss linger longer than it probably should have. One of Mr. Cat’s hands slid very low on her hip during the prolonged act.

“Before we start there’s a lot that we have to negotiate!” Kaeloo quickly said, abruptly regaining her focus and pushing Mr. Cat off of her.

“Negotiate?” Mr. Cat repeated, befuddled, as if the word was foreign to him.

“There’s a lot of thought that has to go into a relationship like this, Mr. Cat,” Kaeloo said crisply. “We have to discuss boundaries, safety measures, expectations… all of that _before_ we start with anything more extreme.”

Mr. Cat pouted, his lower jaw jutting out grumpily. “The only research you did was the fine print?”

“Well, no, I researched… erm, the acts, as well,” Kaeloo admitted, getting a smile out of Mr. Cat again. “But before we get started on that we need to have a clear understanding of what we expect from each other. We need a contract!”

“Contract. That’s about the least sexy word ever.”

“But… I love contracts,” Kaeloo said in a small voice.

“Forget about the contract,” Mr. Cat said, leaning in close to her again. “We’ve already done far more than just spanking without any sort of contract.” He kissed her. Yes, definitely teasingly. Kaeloo could already feel herself agreeing with him, despite her earlier resolve. Who needed contracts, anyway?

“We still need a safeword,” she murmured into his mouth.

“Do you really think I have a ‘safeword’ threshold?” he responded, slinking one arm around her shoulders as he continued kissing her. “The day you become too much for me to handle is the day I’m dead.” His other hand made its way back to her hip.

“I still want to have one,” Kaeloo insisted. “For my sake as well as yours.”

Mr. Cat pulled away for a moment, regarding her carefully. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted. “So what sort of safeword did your research recommend?”

“It’s got to be something that you wouldn’t normally say during sex,” Kaeloo said. “Like, I don’t know, ‘pizza’ or something.”

“Our safeword is ‘pizza’? Really?”

“No, you’re right… I wouldn’t want it to be something unhealthy.”

“Never mind that. I can think of a lot of situations where we’d say ‘pizza’ during kinky sex.”

“How so?” Kaeloo blinked in confusion.

“Roleplay, baby. See, here’s a scenario: you’re the hungry, single young woman who orders a pizza for delivery. I’m the sexy delivery boy.” Mr. Cat smirked smugly, sliding his hand between Kaeloo and the couch cushion to give her butt a squeeze. “I deliver your pizza, and then you, the poor, destitute, down-on-her-luck woman, say to me, ‘Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Delivery Man, but I don’t have any money to pay for the pizza!’ And then I look you over and I say, ‘Hmm, well, I know of a way you can pay me that doesn’t involve money…’”

“Oh, Mr. Cat, that’s so naughty!” Kaeloo argued.

“And you like it.”

Kaeloo blushed in agreement. “That would be kind of fun to act out sometime…”

“I’ve got lots of roleplay ideas.” Mr. Cat brought his lips to Kaeloo’s once more, holding them there for a long while with Kaeloo making no moves to pull away. “Most of them _very_ naughty.”

“We can discuss those later,” Kaeloo said out of the corner of her mouth so she could keep kissing him. “Right now we’re discussing a safeword.”

“You’re no fun sometimes,” Mr. Cat said, slowly pulling away. Kaeloo nearly pouted. “If you’re still wanting it to be some kind of food, I guess we’ve got to go with something healthy, not normally delivered to houses by sexy delivery boys, or the perfect size and shape to shove up various bodily orifices.”

“Mr. Cat!” Kaeloo exclaimed, blushing fiercely.

“There’s a lot of potential scenarios we have to account for,” Mr. Cat countered with a smirk.

“Well then… how about… rutabaga!”

Mr. Cat blinked. “I don’t think I’ve ever said that word in my entire life.”

“Then it’s the perfect safeword!”

“Alright, okay. That’s our safeword.” Mr. Cat squeezed Kaeloo’s butt again, making her squeak a bit in surprise. “Can we start now?”

“Shouldn’t we take an inventory of our supplies first?”

“For crying out loud, you have the most clinical foreplay talk ever. What are you even talking about, anyway?”

“You know… take stock of all the props and sex toys you have.”

Mr. Cat pulled back in surprise, his eyes exaggeratedly wide. “And whatever gave you the idea that I have those kinds of things here?!”

Kaeloo rolled her eyes slightly. That was _way_ too over-the-top.

“Don’t try that, Mr. Cat. I’ve seen what you’ve collected. Your hiding places aren’t that great.”

“And that may or may not have been on purpose. So… your thoughts regarding my collection?” Mr. Cat regarded her expectantly.

“They… intrigue me.” Kaeloo felt herself blush slightly again. “There are definitely some that I want you to use on me.”

“Oh, so I’m in the driver’s seat first?”

“Is that alright?”

“Of course.” Mr. Cat smirked again. “I expect you to study me carefully and take notes on how I want your performance to be when it’s your turn to drive.”

“Okay… just one thing.” It was Kaeloo’s turn to stroke Mr. Cat’s chin and move him closer towards her, teasingly, only barely avoiding touching her mouth against his. “I don’t want you to hold back. We have a safeword now. If it’s too much, I’ll say the safeword, but if I don’t, then just keep going. Don’t you dare go easy on me, honey.”

Mr. Cat kissed her softly, although his eyes were wild and mischievous. “You really think I’d go _easy_ on you when I want you to mimic me later?”

“Not if I keep that in mind, no.”

“Good. You’ve got me all figured out.” He abruptly stood up, looking down at her expectantly. “Now then, since you’re such an expert on where I store my toys, why don’t you go pick out the one that you would like the best and bring it back to me?”

Kaeloo grinned with anticipation, the blush on her face still there but eased down to a rosy pink rather than a fiery red. “Okay!” She too stood up from the sofa and quickly made her way to their bed, dropping down on the ground and pulling out a small box that was stored underneath. Her fingers hovered near the latch for a second or two. “Stop watching me, Mr. Cat.”

“I’m not watching you.”

“You’re a dirty liar, Mr. Cat. I can tell that you are.” Kaeloo was still smiling, though. She heard his exasperated sigh, although she could still somehow hear that he was smiling, too.

“Alright, alright, I’ll look the other way, okay? I don’t get why you’ve got stage fright; I’m going to see what you choose in a few seconds anyway.”

Kaeloo didn’t respond immediately to that, instead looking over Mr. Cat’s collection. After conducting her research she now knew what some of them were—but not all of them. Some items Kaeloo suspected had been selected simply because of their being the right size and shape to fit into… how was it Mr. Cat had phrased it? “Various bodily orifices”. There actually _was_ something new that Kaeloo wanted in her orifice, but she knew it wasn’t going to be in the box. Her blush grew a bit brighter as she tried to figure out how to ask Mr. Cat for that specific action.

Turning away from the items clearly meant for insertion, Kaeloo focused on another set looped up in the corner—a belt and two whips. The belt was tempting, especially if he used the buckle end on her… _ooh._ She shuddered with perverse delight, imagining it. But then, she quickly reminded herself, she should probably ease herself into this, right? Even though the bites and scratches Mr. Cat has already left on her before had to count for something, it wasn’t like she was going into this completely blind… but still. Probably best to leave the belt for later.

Instead, she picked up the wispier of the two whips, turning it around in her hands, examining it. From the handle, it splayed into a number of thin, skinny slices, although with no sharp edges to them. It almost seemed that being struck with this would hurt in a sort of delicate way. In fact, when she’d seen this whip before, she assumed Mr. Cat must have gotten it for him to use on her and not the other way around, given how his ideal level of pain seemed to go much farther than anything like this could ever give. But in her case… the idea of pain from something like this did make her heart race a little bit with excitement.

“Are you done yet?” she heard Mr. Cat ask with only the slightest tone of exasperation coloring his voice.

Kaeloo gulped, steadying her nervous exhilaration. “Yes.” She stood up and turned back around, holding the whip gingerly in her hands. Mr. Cat was rather pointedly staring at the wall. “You can look now.”

Turning and seeing what she was carrying, he gave a dark smile of approval. “That’s fitting.”

“I know,” Kaeloo said, “since I know you picked this out for you to use on me and not vice-versa…”

“What would make you think that?” Mr. Cat approached her, taking the whip from her hands and turning it over in his own slowly. “I’d like to feel this on me, too.”

“Really?” Kaeloo blurted out in disbelief.

Mr. Cat blinked slowly. “And this surprises you because…”

“This just seems a little… _tame_ for you.”

Mr. Cat smirked at that explanation. “I like a little bit of everything, babe. Besides, you can make anything rough and dirty with the right technique.” He raised the whip and slowly brushed it against Kaeloo’s shoulder. “And this in particular is quite appropriate. Do you know what it’s called?”

“Erm, no…”

“It’s a cat o’nine tails.”

Kaeloo laughed a bit at that, rolling her eyes. “Of course.”

“And tonight, you’re definitely going to feel each and every one of this cat’s tails,” he purred at her, teasingly sliding the whip down her torso. “If that’s what pleases you.”

“There is… one other thing,” Kaeloo said breathlessly.

Mr. Cat withdrew the whip from her body, eyeing her carefully. “Go on.”

“I, um, I read about something called… fisting. It’s when you—“

Mr. Cat’s sudden, rough laughter cut her off. “Oh wow, that’s so cute! You actually think I don’t know what fisting is.”

Kaeloo bit her lip, feeling a bit embarrassed. Yes, now that she thought of it, she should have fully expected Mr. Cat to know what she was talking about with just the one word.

Mr. Cat reached out with his free hand to touch Kaeloo’s right hand gently, his laughter gone. Kaeloo wondered if he was trying to alleviate her embarrassment. “So,” he continued, “you want me to whip you, then fist you?”

There it was. Stated plainly, out in the open… her kinky desires. She still felt a little dirty. But… she enjoyed the dirty feeling. She wanted to feel as dirty as possible with Mr. Cat right now. She wanted him to turn her fantasies into something real.

So she nodded resolutely. “Yes.”

“I suppose I can manage that,” Mr. Cat said with a smirk. He cupped her chin and pulled her in for another kiss, rougher and clearly indicating what was to come. Heart pounding, Kaeloo wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Mr. Cat let her stay there for only a few moments before somewhat roughly pushing her away. “That’s enough of that, babe,” he said. “There are a few provisions I’d like to make too, before we get started.”

Kaeloo inhaled raggedly. After all of her insistence on ironing out the little details, when the tables were turned she found herself growing just as impatient as Mr. Cat had been to her earlier. Which was probably his intention, she acknowledged. But still.

Still holding the cat o’nine tails, Mr. Cat retreated to the same box that Kaeloo had failed to push completely back under the bed, rummaging through it only for a moment before finding what he wanted. He kicked the box under the bed and approached her again, holding something shiny and metallic in his hands.

And Kaeloo’s breath hitched again. She knew what those were.

“Mr. Cat,” she said, feeling the color rise to her cheeks again from both embarrassment and intrigue, “you can’t—I mean—you know I like touching you!”

“And you can touch me all you want when _you’re_ the one in charge,” Mr. Cat countered, sliding her arms behind her back. He held the handcuffs close to her wrists, although without opening them yet. “If you don’t want me to do it, say the safeword,” he said softly.

This was his turn to call the shots, after all… and while she did like touching him, she’d definitely liked it when he’d restrained her before, too. So, resolutely, she gave him a fierce smile, but said nothing.

He swiftly popped open the cuffs, shackling her arms behind her back with a quick click. The suddenness of the action caused Kaeloo to gasp a bit, the tight feel of metal clamped against her wrists.

“How does that feel?” Mr. Cat murmured against her neck.

Kaeloo shuddered with pleasure. “It feels amazing,” she admitted.

“Good.” He pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed her to her knees. “Now make _me_ feel amazing. Suck me.”

Kaeloo awkwardly tried to bring herself closer to him. “You’re too far away,” she complained.

“Always an excuse with you, isn’t it?” He stepped forward and grasped the back of her head, pushing her closer to his semi-hard penis.

Now close enough to acquiesce his demand, Kaeloo happily put as much as she could into her mouth, finding it a bit difficult to suck him off without the use of her hands as leverage but still giving it her best try anyway. There was something enticing and erotic in being awkwardly restrained the way she was, only able to use her mouth and nothing else to give him pleasure.

There wasn’t even much leverage there, either, as Mr. Cat had a tight grip on the back of her head, holding her in place as she bobbed back and forth on his penis, enjoying his taste and the feeling of him slowly growing harder and harder inside of her mouth. With concentrated effort, she wrapped her long tongue around his shaft, holding him there as best as she could while still sucking on him long and hard. Instinctively, her shoulder shifted, trying in vain to move her hand to get a better grasp of him before remembering the futility of the attempt.

“I felt that,” Mr. Cat commented lightly, his grip on her head as firm as ever.

Kaeloo looked up at him, trying her best to roll her eyes, although she realized the expression probably lost a bit of its impact when made with a penis fully in her mouth.

“Who said you could roll your eyes at me?” Still, he was smirking, and he carefully pushed her head further down his erection. “Although I do admit, you’re adorable when you’re annoyed and have my dick down your throat.” He pulled her back, brought her back for one more suck, and then completely pulled away, leaving Kaeloo to awkwardly try to lick up the saliva that had built up in her mouth and was now trickling down her chin.

“Was I not good enough?” she asked worriedly.

“You were alright,” Mr. Cat assured her quickly.

“Just… _alright?”_

“Just alright.” He grinned deviously. “I think a punishment is in order for your perfectly average performance, wouldn’t you agree?” He leaned down and picked up the cat o’nine tails that had been left on the floor.

Kaeloo’s heartbeat picked up again, double-time, and she nodded quickly and eagerly. “Please punish me, Mr. Cat! And I want it to hurt! A lot!”

Mr. Cat cupped Kaeloo’s chin in a motion that seemed gentle and firm at the same time, and coaxed her up to her feet again. “It’ll hurt as much or as little as I choose, babe, got it?”

“Please choose a lot,” Kaeloo begged.

Mr. Cat grinned, planting a teasing kiss on her lips. “You’d better give back just as good as you get when it’s your turn to call the shots.”

“You’d better give as good as you’re wanting to get,” Kaeloo shot back, a smirk of her own on her lips.

“Ooh, you’re so _feisty_ today. I love it when you’re feisty.” Mr. Cat looked wildly eager, his grin widening and a passionate fire burning in his eyes, and Kaeloo soaked it in, loving how much she could please him by just being herself.

He roughly pushed her towards the bed, spinning her around and dropping her onto the mattress and on her stomach. Kaeloo only had a second to try to shift her still bound wrists and arms into a position that wasn’t so jarring before Mr. Cat grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her buttocks into the air. Kaeloo did her best to balance on her knees.

“Is this alright?” he asked her breathlessly.

“Of course,” she answered back, her voice just as breathy as his.

Mr. Cat stroked her with the whip, starting from the small of her back and easing down towards her butt. “You know what to say if you want me to stop.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” In a lightning fast motion he pulled back his arm and struck her hard on her lower back, Kaeloo yelping in shock. “Because that’s the only thing that’ll make me stop.”

“Please keep going,” she requested, flexing her back muscles upwards.

“Oh, now _that_ might make me stop. Because you’re trying to take charge again, and it’s not your turn yet.” There was silence for a few moments, Kaeloo not really able to turn around to see Mr. Cat’s expression. She teetered on the brink of anticipation and delighted in it, in all its maddening torment.

Finally, and suddenly, he whipped her again, more forcefully. She twinged and yelped again, losing what little precarious balance she had.

Mr. Cat grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her back up. “Did you like that?”

“Um… what am I supposed to say?” Kaeloo asked sincerely.

“You’re supposed to say the truth.” His fingers gently traced where he’d just struck her with the whip.

“I loved it. I loved it! I want more! Please, honey, give me more!”

“Aw, babe, look at you.” Kaeloo could hear the playfulness in Mr. Cat’s voice as he leaned forward, pressing his muzzle into her neck and kissing her fondly. “Who would have imagined even just a few months ago that you’d be begging for something like this?”

“Yes, you’ve had quite the strange effect on my character, Mr. Cat,” Kaeloo agreed with a giggle.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He slid a hand to her buttocks, grasping them while holding his balance with his other arm, kissing her neck again. “Your character has always longed for this. You just had it buried under mountains of denial and defenses.”

Kaeloo laughed again, unable to argue with that. “You know me too well.”

“Yep.” He very quickly smacked her butt, making her let out a squeak of delight. “And don’t you forget it.”

Kaeloo could say nothing to that, only able to let out more shrieks of pleasure as he whipped her again, and then again, and then again… In all the stinging ecstasy she somewhat lost track of the amount of strikes, and only realized she’d stopped counting when there were suddenly no more to count.

“Mr. Cat,” she whimpered pleadingly.

“I know, I know, you want more.” He stroked her face with one hand, letting the other trace itself along her side, and Kaeloo noted, with numb surprise, that he’d taken his gloves off—she’d never even _seen_ his hands bare before, let alone felt them naked on her body. “But I recall you telling me about something else you want.”

He withdrew his hand from her face and slid it down between her legs, dragging it roughly until it was stopped by her erection. “Well, what do we have here?” He grasped her very hard, very erect penis and gave it a rough stroke. “Have you ever been this hard for me before? You really _were_ telling me the truth about how much you loved it.”

Kaeloo moaned loudly, trying mostly unsuccessfully to press her mouth into the mattress to muffle the sound. “Ah, Mr. Cat, more, please… I like the way it feels, when your hands are bare like this…”

Mr. Cat obligingly gave one more stroke up and down the length of her shaft before sliding his hand away again. “I thought you wanted my hand somewhere else.” He slid one finger into her slit.

“Ahh, yes,” Kaeloo moaned with affirmation.

“So, which will it be? Your cock or your pussy?”

Kaeloo growled with slight frustration. That was akin to making her choose between sunshine and rainbows—she loved both, how could she ever choose? And once again, even though she couldn’t see Mr. Cat’s face she knew, just by the way he sounded, that he was grinning at her—he knew _exactly_ the degree of delirious dilemma he’d placed her in.

Damn him. And may he _never stop._

“You’re in charge,” she finally said in lieu of an answer.

“Ah… you remembered. Excellent.” Mr. Cat slipped another finger into her pussy, digging and rubbing. “I’ve jerked you off before, but I haven’t yet experienced the pleasure of fisting you.” His third finger and thumb quickly followed, and he slowly pushed the rest of his hand inside of her. “And after how adorably you asked me to fist you, well, I just have to oblige.”

“Ahh—god— _yes!”_ It took everything in Kaeloo’s power to keep herself upright on her knees and not collapse completely onto the mattress. Mr. Cat still kept one hand with a firm grip on her hips, helping somewhat, but with the other hand pulling out and pushing back into her vagina with a moderate and steady rhythm, the support was practically negated. Kaeloo’s breathing matched the tempo of his hand, and every so often she vocally expressed her approval, sometimes with actual words that hopefully made sense, not that she cared at all about anything other than Mr. Cat’s hand pumping in and out of her at that moment. Words? Who cared about words? She’d give up the chance to ever speak again if she could feel this forever.

“How’s it going, babe?” he asked her, almost disproportionately calm.

“Ah… eeaagh… oh god… yes, yes, _yes…!”_ she babbled. “So good, so good, so amazing…”

“Mmm… good to hear.” His hand, still inside her vagina, carefully balled into a fist. “So are you ready for this to get more intense?”

Kaeloo tried to nod before she remembered that her head was still pressed firmly against the mattress. “Yes, yes, yes,” she jabbered again, so anxious her tongue got even more tangled in her mouth than usual. “Please keep going, Mr. Cat, please make it more intense, this is exactly what I want!”

Still keeping his hand in a fist, Mr. Cat picked up the same rhythm from before, steadily moving back and forth inside her, and Kaeloo crumpled into incoherent, delirious babbling, her balance now mostly held up by the fist that caused the balance to practically disappear in the first place.

“You’re so adorable,” Mr. Cat said to her, with a gruffness that did little to mask his affection. “You’re so eager, and so dirty, and I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Oh, Mr. Cat… that’s actually… romantic… in a weird way…” Kaeloo gasped out between thrusts.

“That’s me. Weirdly romantic.”

He picked up his pace, leaving Kaeloo once more unable to say anything else through her moaning and whimpering that was steadily increasing in volume. There was something about his rough, unrelenting way of pounding her, coupled with how the flesh on her lower back and buttocks still stung from the whip, and the fact that her cock was still hard as a rock, pulsing with frustration and anxiety from the lack of stimulation there… even just one of them would have been intense, but all three together almost tore her consciousness away from herself, freeing her from any other worries or anxiety and just riding the adrenaline as far as it could take her.

And then, suddenly, one of the factors was gone. Mr. Cat pulled his arm completely out of her and didn’t move back in, instead carefully fingering her anus with his drenched hand.

“W-what are you—“

“I want to come inside of you.” He continued slicking her up.

“Wait,” Kaeloo protested.

She felt him dutifully withdraw his hand, although he was silent for a few moments. Finally, he asked her, “Why don’t you want me in there?”

“I have another perfectly good hole for you to be in.”

Mr. Cat laughed. “I know. I was just in it up past my wrist.” Kaeloo blushed a bit, although it was still with a dazed smile, her pussy still aching wonderfully from the beating it had just received. “I want to explore another one. And I think you’ll like it too. It feels amazing to have a dick shoved in your ass, trust me.”

Kaeloo blushed again, knowing perfectly well that when it was her turn to be in charge, he’d definitely be feeling that particular sensation again. “I just don’t know if I’d like it, but I _do_ know I like it in my vagina, so…”

“I’m in charge, remember?” She could hear the grin in his words. “Besides, aren’t you always going on about needing to try something before deciding if you like it or not?”

Yes, this was true. Kaeloo recalled how, a few months ago, back in Smileyland, she’d cooked up a healthy meal for her friends of stuffed bell peppers and Brussel sprouts. And how both Stumpy and Quack Quack had refused to even try them. She’d tried gently and encouragingly reasoning with them at first—“You can’t say you don’t like it if you haven’t tried it yet! Come on, Stumpy, at some point in your life you’d never tried a panini before—what if you said back then that you didn’t want to try it? You wouldn’t know what you’re missing out on! And Quack Quack, yogurt is a very good food, no doubt, but there are plenty of other good foods out there too! You need a variety!”

Of course both of them had still stubbornly refused, and Kaeloo had transformed into Bad Kaeloo, beat them up, and then ate all the food herself, feeling sick the next morning. That didn’t mean that she didn’t still hold to what she said, though. Trying new things was always a good idea. And how could you say that you disliked something without ever even trying it first?

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Mr. Cat said.

“No, you’re right… I need to try it before I can pass judgment on it.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Kaeloo tried to shift her head a little more, even then still unable to really see him. But even then, she still felt encouraged. Unafraid. She knew she could trust him. “Yes.”

“It’ll feel good,” he assured her, slipping his fingers back inside her anus and swirling them around, lubricating her. “I promise.”

Kaeloo felt herself smile warmly. “I know,” she said. “I trust you, Mr. Cat.”

Mr. Cat removed his hand from her, and she could hear what she assumed was him stroking his cock to lube it up as well. “I don’t mean to be sentimental, but… that means a lot to me, babe,” he said softly.

“Well, good, because I mean it,” Kaeloo said, still smiling.

Mr. Cat grasped her hips and eased himself into her anus, Kaeloo flinching just a bit from the sensation. “If—if you want me to stop at any time, just say so,” he said. “You don’t even have to use the safeword if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay. It—it feels kind of nice,” Kaeloo admitted.

“More than _kind of_ nice,” Mr. Cat growled, very carefully moving against her. “You should have let me do this to you ages ago, oh my god.”

Kaeloo grinned, a bit shakily, still trying to get used to the feeling. “It’s that good?”

“You have no idea. No, actually, you do.” He barked out a laugh, fondly smacking Kaeloo on the buttocks again before picking up his rough, solid pace of fucking her again. “That’s for making me hold out for so long.”

Kaeloo still smiled at that, but said nothing, gritting her teeth carefully through every thrust of Mr. Cat’s penis into her anus. It was definitely a different feeling from when he did it in her vagina, although it wasn’t necessarily a bad one. Her anus didn’t seem to stretch as well to accommodate him, so it was a bit more painful… but in a good way. A manageable way. As he continued, his pace picking up more and more, she could tell he was teetering closer and closer to a mind-blowing orgasm. She wasn’t—she remained on a nice, even level of plateau, pleasurable but not pushing her past the threshold. She decided that she probably preferred vaginal sex to anal sex, although anal sex was certainly enjoyable in its own right—much more so than she had initially believed, at least. Getting it in the butt wasn’t going to make her come, but it was still exciting.

Through all of her internal considerations about the process, she actually almost didn’t notice that Mr. Cat had come. It was only when she realized that the dully stinging sensation had stopped that she figured out what had happened. Breathing heavily, Mr. Cat’s grasp on Kaeloo’s hips tightened for a few moments, and Kaeloo remained still, letting him have a moment to collect himself.

He then swiftly moved one hand, still trembling, to Kaeloo’s wrists and, after fumbling a bit, released the shackles holding them together. Kaeloo’s arms flopped to the mattress as she gave a little squeak, not sure if she remembered how to use them.

“You okay?” Mr. Cat asked her, gently stroking her back.

“Yes,” Kaeloo said instantly. She shifted a bit, wanting to roll over to her back, but not able to with Mr. Cat still lodged in her.

“Give me a minute,” he said with a light laugh, loosening the grip that one hand still held on her hip but still not releasing her fully yet. “Your butt is amazing. I thought you’d like to know.”

“Em… my butt thanks you,” Kaeloo answered awkwardly. Mr. Cat chuckled again at that before, very carefully, pulling out of her. The sensation of his barbed penis exiting her anus was even more severe than it exiting her vagina, and Kaeloo let out a sudden “oof!” at the sting.

“Sorry,” Mr. Cat quickly said, but Kaeloo didn’t give him time to say anything more. Rolling over onto her back, she reached up and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him on the lips fiercely and gratefully. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back, tenderness now his modus operandi.

Kaeloo was having none of that, though. She was still aggressively erect and was now grinding herself against him to remind him of that fact, overcome by the need to be inside of him. Trembling, growling, grinding, humping, she was fully ready to give in to every desire that he’d stoked.

But it seemed Mr. Cat wasn’t going to let her. “Wait, babe,” he murmured, pulling himself away from her as best he could, “remember… now it’s _your_ turn to beat the shit out of _me.”_

Kaeloo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Language, Mr. Cat!” she growled.

“Oops. I forgot. Naughty me.” He flashed a grin at her. “Guess you’ll need to punish me.”

“W-well, then,” Kaeloo stammered, pushing him away from her and sitting upright on the bed, “I’ll ask that you do the same thing that you asked of me. Go to your little collection and select exactly how you want to be punished.”

“All of them at once,” Mr. Cat instantly responded.

“Be realistic,” Kaeloo muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Fine. But it’ll be a tough choice.”

He stood up and dropped to the floor, reaching under the bed for his container of goodies. Kaeloo directed her eyes towards her wrists and rubbed at them softly, the sting of the shackles still fresh and apparent. She was definitely planning on using them on him. He could have a sting to match hers.

“You’re really only going to let me choose one?” Mr. Cat grumbled from beneath her.

“For now,” Kaeloo said.

“Jeez, babe, you can look. I’m not going to be like you and insist that you can’t watch me.” He teasingly nibbled at her little toe, causing her to yelp with surprise.

“Focus on the task at hand, Mr. Cat…” Kaeloo said, trying her best to have a warning in her voice despite the fact that she really wanted him to nibble on her again.

Mr. Cat popped up again between her legs, running a finger along the tip of her penis as he did so. “Will you belt me?” he asked, holding out the belt for her.

His choice of instrument did not surprise Kaeloo. “I’ll do my best,” she admitted. “But please, if I get too rough, let me know—that’s why we have the safeword, after all.”

“I’m not worried about you being too rough,” Mr. Cat countered, rolling his eyes. “My worry is that you won’t be rough enough. I want you to completely pulverize me. No mercy. If you transformed, you’d be able to give just the kind of performance I want,” he said, leering into her, a growl accompanying his words.

But Kaeloo quickly and forcefully pushed him away, frowning deeply. “No, Mr. Cat. _No.”_

“Aw, come on, babe,” Mr. Cat whined.

 _“No,”_ Kaeloo repeated firmly. “I know that’s what you want, but I’m in charge, I _want_ to be in control, and if I transform that means that I’ve _lost_ control.” She touched his hands and, in a gentler voice, said to him, “I’m working really hard on being able to control my transformations better. And when I can, then I’ll be able to give you exactly what you want. I promise. I just can’t right now.”

“That’s fine, babe. I understand.” Mr. Cat squeezed her hands affectionately. “Just know that I’ll be looking forward to that day when you think you can handle it with _very_ eager anticipation.” He winked at her, and Kaeloo smiled warmly in response.

“You didn’t have to tell me that, Mr. Cat. I know you very well, you know.” Boldly, she reached an arm around him and smacked him on the behind. “And you do know I can be plenty rough just like this.”

A wild grin spread across Mr. Cat’s face. “Show me,” he growled.

Kaeloo grabbed Mr. Cat by the shoulders and yanked him towards her for a strong kiss, doing her best to hold him tight against her with just one hand while the other hand fumbled on the bed for the handcuffs.

“Babe,” Mr. Cat mumbled into her mouth, “what are you—“

“Where are the handcuffs?”

“I dropped them on the floor.”

“Well get them! I want to shackle you!”

“You sure know what to say to get me excited.” Grinning lustfully, Mr. Cat climbed off the bed and retrieved the cuffs from the floor. “Or should I say ‘yes ma’am’?”

“No,” Kaeloo said, shaking her head resolutely, “I want you to call me ‘babe’.”

Mr. Cat blinked. “But I already call you ‘babe’, babe.”

“Perfect! Then continue on just like that!” She took the cuffs from him and clamped them around his wrists rapidly, surprising him.

“You know,” Mr. Cat said a second later with a smirk, “it kind of defeats the purpose of controlling me if you’re just going to demand things that I already do.”

Kaeloo shrugged. “I’m sorry honey, I’m already so happy with you that I can’t imagine asking for anything else.”

Mr. Cat’s smirk softened into a genuinely touched smile, and he even blushed a bit at that. “Yeah, you’re _really_ bad at this.”

“Excuse me!” Kaeloo shouted, although she was still smiling too. “Who said you could criticize me? I know of a much better use for your mouth.” She leapt off the bed and to her feet, pushed Mr. Cat down on her knees, and shoved her erection in his face.

Mr. Cat licked his lips. “Yes, babe,” he growled, taking her into his mouth completely.

Kaeloo moaned lustfully, waves of pleasure crashing over her as her cock finally received some much longed-for attention. She gripped Mr. Cat’s shoulder with one hand but gripped the edge of the bed with the other, as she found she was leaning back to a sharp degree from the ecstasy of the sensation. She also knew that she needed to hold herself back in a sense, as her libido was already raging like a wildfire and it would be so easy to just come in his mouth like this, but she kept the reminder that this was just the warm-up as much in the front of her mind as she could.

This was rather hard to do, however, since he was so good on her cock that she just wanted to keep him there and hump his mouth until she exploded deep down his throat.

Forcing herself to pull away and keep the blowjob at nothing more than a quick, tease level, Kaeloo backed up even more into the bed, her erection sliding out of Mr. Cat’s mouth with a slurp and a pop.

Mr. Cat licked his lips again, a bit awkwardly this time. “Done already?” he asked, sounding a trifle disappointed.

“I didn’t want to end things there. Well, I did, yet I didn’t… you know.” Kaeloo blushed a bit. “But if I’d let you keep that up, I wouldn’t have lasted much longer, and like you said… it’s your turn to get the, uh, stuffing beat out of you.”

Mr. Cat grinned at her. “Yep. It sure is. So how do you want me, babe?”

“Stand up.”

He complied, and when he was back on his feet Kaeloo carefully turned him around so that he was facing the bed, then bent him over it. She adjusted his arms so that they were held out in front of him.

“Mmm… I approve of this,” Mr. Cat commented. “This seems like a really good angle for a rough, nasty beating.”

“Mr. Cat,” Kaeloo said in a low, warning voice, “you talk too much.” She picked up the belt that was still lying on the mattress.

 _“I_ talk too much? Take a look in the mirror, babe.”

“I was quiet when _you_ were in charge.”

“Oh, darn,” Mr. Cat commented lightly, “looks like I’m being naughty again. I need to be punished.”

“It’s not much of a punishment if it’s what you want.”

“You talking this much and not getting on with it is a _huge_ punishment.”

Kaeloo rolled her eyes slightly, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. The truth of the matter was that in the most basic terms, she didn’t want to punish him at all. She wanted to make him feel amazing, just as amazing as he’d made her feel. And thus, keeping that thought in mind… after experiencing erotic pain first-hand, along with already knowing just what Mr. Cat’s desires were, she really wanted to smack him with that belt in her hands. Bundling up the belted end in her hands, she left a length of about thirty centimeters of the other end exposed. She bit her lip carefully and raised the belt in the air, then brought it back down to strike him in a firm yet controlled motion.

Mr. Cat yelped out. “Jeez, I wasn’t expecting that!”

“Was it too much?” Kaeloo asked worriedly.

“Oh god no. Why did you stop? Please don’t stop.”

“I’m in charge,” she reminded him, grinning. “I’ll choose the pace. Now then… like this?” She struck him again with the same strong and precise smack.

Mr. Cat arched his back and groaned loudly. “Oh yeah… just like that!”

The surge of satisfaction of being able to please him was enough to make Kaeloo’s grin grow even wider. “So, you still think I’m bad at this?”

Mr. Cat craned his neck back as much as he could to sort of look at her. “You’re alright,” he said slyly.

“Just alright?” Kaeloo cried in dismay. Then her shock turned into a slight glare. “Or are you just being sarcastic with me?”

“You’d better keep going to find out,” Mr. Cat shot back with a smirk.

Kaeloo quickly belted him again, more forcefully this time. “How’s that?”

“Ahh, _yes…”_ Mr. Cat whimpered in ecstasy.

“Sounds like I’m more than just ‘alright’.” Kaeloo switched the belt to her other hand and struck him on his other side, not as precisely since it was no longer her dominant hand doing the striking, but Mr. Cat didn’t seem to mind much.

“Oh yes, oh _hell_ yes, you’re amazing, you make me feel so damn good…” Mr. Cat’s body arched and spasmed appropriately from the belting, and his actions plus his words made Kaeloo’s heart glow with happiness and pride in herself. “Keep going, _for the love of God…”_

“You’re trying to give me orders again,” Kaeloo said. Emboldened, she swapped the direction of the belt in her hands, and before she could talk herself out of it, hit Mr. Cat’s backside with the buckle end.

Mr. Cat yelped.

Kaeloo held her arm back, momentarily terrified that she’d gone too far. “Safeword?” she asked in a small, hushed voice.

Mr. Cat did his best to look at her again, and the one eye Kaeloo was able to see was blazing with excitement and lust. “Not on your life, babe.”

Kaeloo smiled at that and, carefully yet resolutely, struck him with the buckle side of the belt again.

“Ahh, fuck,” Mr. Cat groaned longingly.

Kaeloo’s eyes narrowed. “What was that?”

“Uh… fudge.”

“I’d better not hear you say that word again.”

“What’s wrong with fudge?” Mr. Cat asked deviously.

Annoyed, Kaeloo gave him one more smack with the buckle.

 _“Ahh!_ Fu—fudge.”

“I know the word you’re _really_ thinking,” Kaeloo said, setting the belt down and reaching her fingers into her vagina to coat them with lubricant. She did genuinely enjoy striking Mr. Cat like this (especially seeing how obvious it was that she was giving him enjoyment), but her cock was practically screaming to be allowed release and she wasn’t interested in waiting any longer. She stroked it a few times with her wet hand before carefully inserting a finger into Mr. Cat’s anus, lubricating him as well.

“Ah man, you’re stopping the beating already?” Mr. Cat complained.

“I can still strike you when I’m… inside of you.” Kaeloo was still reluctant to use the word “fuck”, even though she had to admit that it was the best word to explain what she was about to do to him. She removed her finger and positioned her penis at his hole, pushing into him perhaps a little rougher than necessary.

“Ahh, fuck, yes!” Mr. Cat groaned.

Kaeloo stopped. “Mr. Cat…”

“I can’t help it, babe. It feels so fucking good when you do that. _Fuck.”_ Mr. Cat’s shoulders shifted and the cuffs around his wrists clattered as he struggled to react physically.

Kaeloo still kept her pause, however, and even though part of her screamed in protest, she pulled herself back out of him without re-entering. “If you keep saying bad words, Mr. Cat, I won’t continue.”

“What?!”

“That’s your punishment.” Despite her ultimatum, Kaeloo smirked a bit, and smacked Mr. Cat’s ass firmly.

“Oh jeez. D-darn. Fudge. Alright, babe, I’ll behave… for now,” Mr. Cat added under his breath.

That was enough for Kaeloo, who in that moment honestly was more concerned with achieving an orgasm buried deep inside of him than the content of his word choice. She re-entered and started thrusting again, trying to remember to smack his ass with her hand every once in a while but his intoxicating tightness around her was too great to be anything but front and center in her mind.

Mr. Cat didn’t seem to mind the exchange of rough smacks for rough thrusts. “Ahh, ahh yes, fu—fudge, fudge, you’re—fudging magnificent…” He moaned in a way that sounded slightly less sexual than it should have. “That’s really unsexy.”

Dismayed, Kaeloo paused, although still lodged as deep inside of him as she could go. “I’m unsexy?!”

“No, no, not you… you’re _incredible,”_ Mr. Cat breathed out in adoration. “But ‘fudge’ is a very unsexy word. Can I please say the other one?”

“Nope,” Kaeloo stated simply, pounding into him again.

“Aw, c-come on, babe,” Mr. Cat gasped out, shifting longingly and awkwardly yet again, “now’s not the time to worry about words.”

“Then you shouldn’t either.” And indeed, Kaeloo shifted her focus away from the specificities of Mr. Cat’s cries of pleasure, not caring whether he was saying “fudge” or “fuck” or whatever other word wanted to pass through his lips. The only thing that mattered to her right now was taking him, finding her ached-for peak buried inside of him. The thrusts came harder and faster, unrelenting, and when she finally found her sweet release she did so with an ungraceful grunt, digging her fingers into his hips as she unloaded shot after shot into him.

It took a moment for both of them to calm their heavy breathing into something manageable, and another moment more for Kaeloo to more fully notice the red marks still lingering on Mr. Cat’s backside. “Are you alright?” she asked, carefully tracing a finger across his wounds.

“Yeah,” he reassured her, still breathing heavily. “I’m fine, babe.”

“Good,” Kaeloo said, smiling through her own panting. Keeping her tight grip on his hips, she pulled herself out of him and moved her hands towards his wrists, fumbling with the shackles for a moment before successfully unbinding him.

Mr. Cat barely waited a moment before rolling over, grasping Kaeloo by the wrists and pulling her down on top of him and then on their sides. “Let me come on your face,” he said roughly.

Kaeloo’s eyes darted down to his crotch, surprised at the sight of his raging erection. “You’re hard again… already?” she stammered.

“I told you, you’re amazingly sexy.” He kissed her lips urgently, rubbing against her to accentuate his need. “Now please, let me come again on you, I covered your insides and now I want to be all over your outside too.”

Kaeloo nodded languidly, his lips and her recent orgasm making it hard for her to form words. “Okay.”

Mr. Cat quickly rolled her over onto her back and clamored on top of her, straddling her torso between her chest and her crotch, and started furiously stroking his cock while keeping it pointed squarely at her face. Kaeloo’s gaze was still hazy from her recent orgasm, but she still tried her best to study his movements, hoping that she could remember his techniques for whenever she had the urge (or need) to come quickly.

And, indeed, it wasn’t long before he reached his second peak of the evening and shot a few strands of sticky ejaculate onto her face, Kaeloo only barely closing her eyes in time. She found that her own breathing relaxed a bit as her face was coated, and her tongue flicked out of her mouth a bit to lick up the cum that had fallen on her lips.

There was another silence between the two of them to more fully relax.

After awhile, Mr. Cat kissed Kaeloo again, softly and languidly. “Do you want to clean up first?” he asked her.

“Sure,” Kaeloo said. “I won’t take long.”

“Take as long as you need,” Mr. Cat reassured her before rolling off of her.

…

After her quick shower and cleanup, Kaeloo was seated on the loveseat, munching on some freshly popped popcorn and waiting for Mr. Cat to finish. She was hungry enough that the popcorn was barely making a dent, but she also didn’t want to eat without Mr. Cat and she wasn’t sure if he’d already had dinner before she’d arrived home.

She had to sit delicately, what with her backside, vagina, and butt (inside and out) all still tender, a lasting reminder of how he’d made her feel.

A welcome reminder. Kaeloo smiled, despite—because of—the pain.

Mr. Cat finally emerged from the bathroom. “Is that all we’re having for dinner? Popcorn?”

Kaeloo’s smile shifted into one that was slightly guilty. “I didn’t know if you’d already eaten.”

“Nope. Give me a handful of that.” Mr. Cat plopped down next to her and reached into the bowl, procuring a large handful and tossing it into his mouth.

“I can make something for dinner,” Kaeloo said. “I was just hungry and I didn’t want to assume that you hadn’t eaten.”

“Alright. I chose dinner last night, so you can make whatever you want.” Mr. Cat grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Carefully, Kaeloo set the bowl of popcorn down between them on the couch, a quandary on her mind that was more pressing than her hunger at the moment. “Mr. Cat… I have a request.”

Mr. Cat froze, kernels of popcorn still half-chewed between his teeth. “Oh no. You have that look. That look that says you’re going to suggest something stupid.”

Kaeloo gritted her teeth. “It’s not stupid. I want a performance review.”

“A _what?”_

“A performance review. I need you to tell me everything I did well, everything that needs improvement—on both the giving and receiving ends.”

Mr. Cat groaned, his tongue lazily flicking the food from his mouth down his throat. “I don’t get it. I really don’t get it. How is it that you’re simultaneously the most sexy person I know, and the _least_ sexy? How do you manage that?”

Kaeloo sighed, her teeth still gritted and now her brow furrowed to match. “I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Both.” Mr. Cat flashed a smile that Kaeloo hated to admit was exceedingly charming.

“Well, it doesn’t matter how unsexy you find it. I need an in-depth review of my performance so I know what I did well, and I know what I need to work on next time.”

Mr. Cat rolled his eyes lightly, although his countenance was back to a relaxed lounge. “There’s no need. You were amazing. Just as I knew you would be.”

“There’s no room for improvement? None at all? Even with a little thing?”

“My only complaint is that you weren’t rough enough, but I wasn’t expecting you to be, with this being our first real go at this and all. That, and I would really like to have the toad participate—“

“I told you—“

“But,” Mr. Cat continued staunchly, “I understand your reasoning for why you’re not ready for that yet.”

Kaeloo looked at her fingers guiltily. “I promise that I’ll work really hard on being able to control that, for your sake.”

“I can wait.” Mr. Cat touched a comforting hand atop of hers. “I waited for you for two years, I can obviously wait a little longer for _all_ of you.”

Kaeloo smiled warmly, entwining her hand in his. “Thank you, honey.”

“Don’t mention it. Now…” He let go of her hands and flashed her that charming smile of his again. “Do _I_ get a performance review?”

“Oh! Well—yes, yes, of course, it’s only fair—you were amazing too, I…”

“Surely there must be some room for improvement?” He was still smiling. Kaeloo was about eighty percent sure he was teasing her.

“You were fantastic. You always are. You make me feel so wonderful. And I like feeling pain like that.”

Mr. Cat grinned wider with satisfaction. “So you’ll let me do you in the ass again?”

_“Mr. Cat.”_

“Fine, fine, the butt.”

“It was alright… I didn’t like it as much as in the vagina, but I still liked it more than I thought I would.”

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s a… maybe. Every once in a while.”

“Works for me.” Mr. Cat grasped Kaeloo’s hands again, his eyes growing softer. “Tell me honestly… I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

“No,” Kaeloo assured him instantly, shaking her head. A small smile spread across her face. “I’d ask you the same question, but I already know that the answer is ‘no’.”

“You know me too well.” He cupped her chin in his palm and pulled her towards him for a swift, passionate kiss. Kaeloo eagerly leaned into it, and the bowl of popcorn between them was knocked askew and fell to the floor, popcorn spilling everywhere.

She pulled away, frowning and blushing. “Oops.”

“Five second rule,” Mr. Cat said with a shrug, swiftly scooping it all back in the bowl and tossing another handful into his mouth.

“Mr. Cat, that’s so unsanitary,” Kaeloo chided.

“Then decide on dinner so I have something more sanitary to eat.” He winked at her flirtatiously. _“Babe.”_

Kaeloo also smirked, unable to stay angry at him for now. “Alright.”

...

It was still pitch black in the room that night when Kaeloo shook Mr. Cat awake.

“Mr. Cat! _Mr. Cat!”_

Mr. Cat groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and despite being a cat and accustomed to seeing in the dark, he was still greeted with nothing but darkness. It was very clearly not morning yet… in fact, he could tell that they hadn’t even reached the time that Kaeloo normally woke up. This was the dead of night. “The only acceptable reason for waking me up right now is if you’re about to shove your dick in my ass,” he mumbled.

“No, no, it’s not that. I remembered the errand I was supposed to do after class!”

“Yeah, it was to suck my cock,” Mr. Cat mumbled, turning away from her.

Kaeloo, undeterred, tried to roll him over to face her again. “No, it was to buy a card! Stumpy and Ursula’s anniversary is coming up. And I think you’ll agree with me that it’s amazing enough that Stumpy managed to keep a girlfriend for even a week, let alone _two years—“_

“Oh my god,” Mr. Cat groused, “you woke me up at two in the morning about an _anniversary card?!”_

“Well, I…” Even in the dark, Kaeloo’s abashed blush was apparent. “I was having trouble sleeping, and I just now remembered it, and I thought you’d like to know…”

And, even in the dark, Mr. Cat’s sudden perverted grin was also apparent.

“And I thought you’d like to know that since we’re awake now, we’re going to make the most of our time.”

He brought his mouth to her neck, and Kaeloo cried out with pleasure and longing, forgetting about the card, the hour, or anything other than a repeat performance.


End file.
